


Trust

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Double-crossing, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Near Death, One-Sided Attraction, Outdoor Sex, hisoka being hisoka, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Hisoka has asked Illumi to meet up with him, but this isn't a regular meet up, instead of a bar or restaurant, Illumi finds himself going to the top floor of a 5 star hotel where Hisoka is waiting for him.He assumes he needs to help the magician for a mission, he assumes wrong.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Trust

~~Rimming~~ |Voyeurism/Exhibitionism|Anal Sex| ~~Body Swap~~

He checked his phone to see where they were meant to meet, Illumi would have thought that a hotel restaurant or bar would have been a sufficient meeting place for them to talk, but it seems that Hisoka wanted to meet elsewhere, somewhere that would have less people around them and meaning no one would eavesdrop into the conversation. Which was curious, was Hisoka on a mission and needed his help? Why not just meet in his room instead if he was weary of people listening in?

Yet he was going to meet the eccentric magician at the top floor of the hotel, it didn’t really make much sense for the man to stay here given that Heavens Arena wasn’t that far from here. So who was he trying to impress? Not Illumi, although the hotel was fine, it wasn’t worth the five star rating in his opinion. But then again, his rating score was different to other’s.

Going into the elevator, he went all the way to the top floor and wondered what was so important that the man needed to meet him like this, it was actually unusual for Hisoka to want to meet face to face like this, usually it was Illumi who did that. Mainly because he wanted the man to understand exactly what the mission was about so he wouldn’t jeopardise it in his bloodlust, although the magician had been fairly well behaved when they had worked together.

Arriving on the top floor he walked out of the elevator, noticing the top floor was the pool area and he spotted the fiery red haired man, his mind going back to when he had told him once that he was rather shy and yet he was more than happy to have people see him like this, swimming naked in a pool, his hair no long slicked back, instead falling down his face and neck in waves. He turned and those amber eyes locked on large brown ones, a grin appeared on his face as he gestured for him to join him in the water, though Illumi merely walked at the side of the pool and just looked at him, no desire to join him in the water, even if he had, how long had Hisoka been swimming in it for?

“Glad you could make it.” the man remained in the pool, clearly enjoying it as he leisurely swam around while those dark eyes were on him the whole time and he was lapping it up.

“You said you had news.” Illumi felt irritated, he had a feeling that this was a set up to be around a nude Hisoka, who so loved attention regardless of if it was positive or negative and if anything he was likely going to try and goad him into a fight.

Yet he was certain he could win, he had his needles to hand where as Hisoka was without his cards, all he had was his Bungee Gum and he was certain he would be able to subdue if not outright kill Hisoka before he got to use his nen with a well placed needle or three.

“Oh, did I not say anything about swimming?” he asked, his grin hadn’t disappeared the whole time and he ignored the pointed look that was being sent his way as he moved to lie on his back.

With a sigh Illumi turned on his heel to walk back to the elevator, before finding himself being slowly pulled back towards the pool and he realised that Hisoka had latched Bungee Gum to him, but the pulling stopped a good two feet before the pools edge. The magician knew that there would be hell to pay if he were to do that.

Instead he pulled himself out of the water and walked towards him as Illumi turned to look at him. He never bothered to dry himself off, uncaring of the water trickling down him, he looked unworldly even without the make-up and eccentric clothes, you could tell he was a man to stay away from.

“What are you up to?” Illumi finally asked as the man was only a foot away from him.

“Oh, I was just wanting you to relax.” he told him, as if relaxing was something that a Zoldyck could do every so often, as if that was something they needed.

“Is that really all you wanted me here for? I had thought you needed help with a mission.” Illumi stated, not noticing the disgruntled look in those amber eyes once he said it.

“I’m hurt, when have I ever asked for your assistance on a job?” he asked, the last time he had his help it was him paying the eldest Zoldyck to disguise himself before the Spiders.

“Well I don’t need to relax.” he stated, realising that the man really _hadn’t_ asked him for assistance before on a job.

“ _Really?”_ those pale hands reached out to touch his long dark luscious hair only to stop when Illumi brought out his needles. With a chuckle he pulled his hand away. “No need to relax, yet you seem to be wanting to start a fight, and isn’t that the role that _I_ am meant to play? And you know what am like when fighting.”

“I do, but there is nothing wrong with being on guard when around people, _particularly_ someone like you.” he pointed out, but allowed Hisoka to come closer than he had before, if only to prove a point.

The two of them meant something to each other, although friends wasn’t the word Illumi would consider, and work colleagues would be pushing it, but that was all he could describe Hisoka as to him. They did business together every so often but there was never anything more than that.

Illumi could feel the warmth radiating off the magician, a warmth that was calling to him given how cold it was outside and he wondered how the man could be so warm, yet for a brief moment he entertained the notion that the pool was rather hot, though there was no steam rising from the water. The heat was from Hisoka himself.

“Come Illu, join me won’t you?” he started to coax him to go into the water.

“No, I have other things to be getting on with. If I had known that _this_ was all you wanted, I never would have replied to you.”

“So rude.”

Hisoka was so close now, but again Illumi stayed where he was, he knew what the next move would be as they were so close they could feel each other’s breath. Those luscious lops pressed against his own, he had been kissed before, mostly due to the job he was on but other times it was due to Hisoka being Hisoka. The man seemed to enjoy giving him little peaks on the cheek or the lips from time to time, but this felt different to what he normally felt.

There was an unfamiliar passion to this kiss, desire, lust and want was there, but something else that he wasn’t able to define, something that felt a little off when it came from Hisoka and he felt like he should know what it was, like it was something he was used to but he pushed it aside because it was _Hisoka_ kissing him, he must be reading it wrong.

As they parted, Illumi noticed the flush on the magician’s freckled cheeks, he could see the desire in those amber eyes and he could see that everything he felt in that kiss was there, yet there was still something off, something had changed but he didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that there was something different about Hisoka right now, this wasn’t just him being flirtatious and dramatic as he usually was, there was another element to it, something more than just Hisoka declaring his lust for him.

Yet what did he feel towards him?

His family needed him after all, he needed to keep an eye on Killua, he had to make sure that the heir to the family business was safe and making decisions that wouldn’t harm the family legacy.

There was no real place in his life for someone like Hisoka, and as much as he appreciated the man’s ability to help him, he just couldn’t see him fitting in anywhere else in his life. He was a business partner with benefits, that’s all.

“I want more than that.” Hisoka spoke softly with a wide grin.

Hearing him say that should have been enough to make Illumi back away, to use his needles to prevent him from using his Bungee Gum on him again, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Thinking about it a bit more, he found himself actually _wanting_ this to happen, he wanted Hisoka to kiss him again, to appreciate him in a way that no one else had before. He wanted to give into his desires, to let him kiss him again and have him _worship_ him.

This time _he_ was the one to kiss Hisoka, much to the magician’s surprise, but he was quick enough to go with it and returned the kiss with all the passion he could muster, letting him know that he wanted so much more from him as he pressed his body against him, running his sharp nails up his back and scalp before feeling Illumi pant into his mouth at the sensations overcoming his body.

While Illumi was a skilled assassin, affection wasn’t something he was used to, which Hisoka was loving, how could he not as he felt the rather stoic man come undone by such simple affection.

As far as the magician was concerned, it was a shame that Illumi wasn’t used to such things, although if he were it was likely that he never would have appeared on Hisoka’s radar, possibly he would have been unable to reach the level of nen if he were raised in a standard home with a loving family. From Hisoka’s experience the stronger nen users were those who had been broken in some way, who had issues from the past that made them want to become stronger. At least tht was how he saw it, the broken had a _reason_ to want to master their nen, the broken had more desire to do so than those who were unsullied, those who were _normal._

Hisoka looked at the man before him, the man who was now putty in his hands, he was undergoing a change to his stoic demeanor and he had to take advantage of that. He began to take off Illumi’s clothes, throwing them onto a nearby sun longer before moving down to take off his shoes and pants.

Never had he though that he would get to see Illumi’s cock like this before, it was so quintessentially Illumi too, long and defined, veiny and best of all? It was hard for _him._ The temptation was finally right in front of him and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to deny himself this, he leaned forward to lick the tip, glancing up to see what the reaction would be, though he felt it rather than saw it. Those powerful hands gripped his shoulders but no words were spoken, no threats to get him to back away so Hisoka took that to mean that he could continue.

He moved slowly as he took Illumi’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat to get him fully in his mouth before starting to bob up and down enjoying the feeling of his cock in his mouth, getting the salty taste of precum on his tongue as he began to suck, and best of all? He could hear the man’s quiet moans that left his mouth, though when he looked up at him the _look_ that was on his face was something that the magician never thought he would see on his face.

Illumi was sweating, his cheeks were flushed and his impossibly large eyes were barely focused on anything. Hisoka was making break in a way that he had never considered before, a way that was causing Illumi to fall apart before him and he was loving it.

It hadn’t been something Hisoka had considered before, he always thought of breaking people through violence, through the rush of a fight, but this? This didn’t have the same rush like a fight would give him, there was no risk involved and everything was consential. But with Illumi? Perhaps he should have considered it.

He wasn’t surprised to feel nails dig into his freckled shoulders as Illumi trembled, moaning loudly – at least for a man like him at least – but he remained on his feet as he came in Hisoka’s mouth, catching his breath while the magician lapped up the cum that filled his mouth, continuing to suck him until he was hard once again before removing his cock from his mouth and stood up.

He looked into those dark eyes at he licked his lips. “You taste wonderful.” he complimented him, as though that was a usual thing to say to someone after sucking them off.

Illumi just stared at him in confusion, not knowing how to respond to that. “What?” was all that he could think of saying, he wasn’t sure what had happened, what had he felt? Was this _normal_?

It wasn’t like he was a virgin, but what Hisoka was doing to him and making him feel was all brand new. Though he was also learning something new about the magician, he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing given how those amber eyes still looked at him with desire and now _hunger_ too.

Illumi wasn’t sure he could deny him this, and he wasn’t actually needed for anything but the small voice in the back of his mind that he could just _barely_ hear was tell him that his orgasm was making him rather loose and reckless, but he felt so light and so _free_ that he wanted more, he didn’t want to listen to that voice that was telling him to stop and get dressed and leave since there was no need to be around Hisoka, the man just wanted to play with him and that wasn’t what the Zoldycks do.

That wasn’t what he was made to be.

“I want to try.” he finally spoke, the magician nodded in approval.

“By all means.” he gestured to his own hard cock, but Illumi shook his head.

“No, on the chair.”

Hisoka pouted at him, but he had his way over to the seats that were scattered around the sun loungers before sitting down and watching Illumi moved between his legs, carefully pulling back his hair before slowly taking his cock into his mouth, starting to bob up and down, attempting to repeat the same patterns that Hisoka had done to him, but the feeling of having a cock in his mouth felt odd. Hisoka had a rather long and thick cock, if Illumi took too much of him he would certainly choke on it.

“Relax your throat Illu, don’t go too fast either.” Hisoka helpfully advised.

Illumi took his advice, since he had clearly known what he was doing. It made sense to go slowly as he relaxed his throat, taking his time to get used to him filling his mouth and soon he was able to hit part of his cock into his mouth, while his hands moved the rest of him.

“Like that yes, _tease me_.” Hisoka’s voice had become husky as he watched Illumi do his bidding.

It was a bit of a thrill to see the top assassin do what he wanted, a moan escaped his lips and he was barely able to refrain from bucking into that gorgeous face of his. The magician was used to this, aiding people in sucking him off given that few had ever see a cock like his own before and he was more than willing to help Illumi, to have him learn without any painful consequences of Hisoka just face fucking him. In fact the magician was more than willing to hold back for him, giving him tips to get him to cum as he could feel himself getting bored, but altough he wanted to cum and make a mess of the man, he just put his hand on Illumi’s forehead gently and those dark eyes looked up at him while he gestured for him to get off. As soon as those lips were off his cock, he pulled him onto his lap.

“Let’s do something else.” he began to grind his cock against the assassin’s ass. “Well?”

Hisoka was well aware that Illumi wasn’t a virgin, he knew how things should go, but it was clear that the passion that Hisoka made the man feel was something new and different, the man didn’t see this as just a simple fuck. There was an emotion in those eyes that didn’t belong there, an emotion that Illumi’s parents would disapprove of and Hisoka couldn’t help but mentally grin to himself.

He slowly started to slip inside the assassin, enjoying the low moans that began to escape the man and once he was completely inside him, he held still for a few moments before starting to move slowly, thrusting in and out of him, causing the man to gasp and tremble in his arms.

It was a sight that Hisoka doubted he would get used to, the stoic assassin showed far more emotion in this moment than he had in all the time that the magician had known him as he shuddered on his lap as he came.

“Would you like to try?” he offered as he stroked Illumi’s spent cock, though the other man just slapped his hand away and moved off him, still trembling as he began to stand up and walk towards his clothes

Not that Hisoka would let him get far, his Bungee Gum pulled him back onto his lap and he began to stroke his hair, soothing him down from his high, whispering soothing words into his ear as Illumi came down from his high. As much as the magician wanted to have him fuck him, it wasn’t going to happen now, Illumi was distracted and clearly in no shape to go again.

It was a pity in his mind as his kissed the trembling assassin tenderly and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Oh Illu, if only someone loved you.” a manic grin appeared on his lips as he spoke those words, while the assassin just looked at him, not registering the depth or weight of them, given what they had done together.

Though he was aware that fucking was something that wasn’t always to be enjoyed, but he thought that perhaps this time he and Hisoka could come to an arrangement of sorts, given that the man was a flirt and he had made the suggestion a few times in the past. Clearly that wasn’t what was going to happen, this was a trap.

He couldn’t even consider getting his needles to subdue the magician, to get him to talk, to find out who put him up to this, he felt a sharp playing card go into the base of his neck and all he could do now was stare into those amber eyes, looking at him in betrayal, confusion and hurt.

“Don’t give me that look. How can it be betrayal when you are paid to do it, right?” Hisoka told him, his voice no longer light and flirty as it normally was, he was serious as he looked at him with disappointment. “And it was your family who put the hit out on you as none of them could do it.” he shrugged. “You’re not that bad, if it’s of any comfort.”

There was no comfort in those words, the man he had fucked was paid to kill him, by orders of his own family. Illumi let out a shuddering breath as he realised that he couldn’t feel his legs, his arms, he tried not to panic, an assassin’s job meant their life would always be on the line, but he didn’t expect it to be like this.

“Why?”  
“You refuse to fight me. I could have told you what your family was planning, but that would be bad business practice. So I decided to do this instead.” he began to stroke his chest, not that Illumi could feel his calloused fingers, or the nails dragging against his skin. “I was given explicit orders to not kill you. It would upset your mother too much.” he picked him up, taking him over to the sun lounger that his clothes were on and set him down on the chair next to it, before getting him dressed and then moved him to a chair nearest the elevator. “But I can’t have you telling people what happened can I? They only wanted you alive, they never said anything about you being able to talk.”

Illumi couldn’t do anything to stop him, apart from try to bite him, but even that was futile, Hisoka could break his jaw which would be easy to fix, but he felt the fight leave him, he couldn’t do anything to stop Hisoka, he couldn’t fight like he used to, he was useless.

His mouth was forced open, his tongue ripped out and then he noticed the lighter, after all his family wanted him alive and Hisoka didn’t want the whole of the Zoldyck family to come after him for killing the eldest son.

Those dark eyes stared blankly at the still naked magician, wondering how he had been so stupid to think that a deranged man with no loyalty except towards himself, would have even thought about some kind of relationship towards him. The man had bested him in such a simple way, a way that he would never have considered before.

The magician smiled at him, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and picked up his phone.

“It’s done. You’ll need to pick him up… yes am at that hotel as I told you. He’s on the top floor… of course he is.” Hisoka walked away from him, leaving Illumi to think.

He should have known better, he _did_ know better. This was what he always warned Killua about. Assassin’s didn’t have hearts, he was proof of that now. He allowed himself to develop feelings towards someone outside of his family and yet how could he have suspected Hisoka? The man wasn’t the devious type unless it was a simple means to an end that resulted in a fight. Which made him wonder if what his family was more than just money, because Hisoka was rich in his own right, likely with the same amount of wealth that the Zoldycks have, he could be living a lascivious life if he wanted to, but he preferred to live the life of a nomad, with no real links or ties to anyone.

Illumi envied that about the man, it was one of the very few things he did envy him about, along with his inability to care about anything but his own well being.

Hisoka could be passionate when it mattered but he never gave out more than he needed to, he never became friends with anyone because in the end he would likely kill them, whether due to a job or because that was in actual goal.

Illumi wished he had that kind of ability, to keep people close but still at a distance, to fool them into thinking he actually cared about them but in actual fact he would stab them in the back at a moments notice.

He sighed. He had no choice but to wait until someone, the hotel staff or his family, arrived.

He would be the story that his siblings would tell their children as a warning, to not care for anyone or they would be burned too. At least he thought it would be, but he no longer had a voice any more, he had nothing.

Hisoka had made sure to take it all away from him.

Yet even so, he couldn’t find it in himself to hate the man. He was doing his job after all, it wasn’t personal it was simply business, Illumi was the one who allowed emotions to get in his way after all, he should have known something wasn’t right.

Perhaps they would have fought for real this time, and if they had, who would have won?


End file.
